Dec 2010 CC
Galliard Reports Kavi, Bridge Builder, Fostern of the Glass Walkers reports: *There has been little change in the umbra of the former Zoo. Zosia has asked rat spirits to help scout, and Jacey is helping with the chiminage by providing food for the rats in the park. *Kin are invited to attend monthly gatherings during small moons. The next will be hosted at the Tenement on Saturday, January 1st in the afternoon. *Solsiva has been accepted by Skokiaan, and is now a member of Fidelity. *Solsiva and Rina have identified four separate entrances to what appears to be a tunnel network used by vampires – near the marina, near the docks, a few blocks east of the Tenement, and in an empty lot near Bridge Street, in Fidelity territory. *While the other members of Fidelity were busy tracking down some of the Skindigger Cult, Solsiva had Jacey accompany her on two separate scouting missions of the tunnels. They entered through the empty lot in Fidelity territory. The first time, both garou were seriously injured when they encountered a salamander-like fomori. The second time, they encountered only two men, who may have been fomor, or ghouls. They were strong and fast, but were dispatched quickly. *Thank you for your continued alertness when coming and going from the Tenement. The best defense for the city safehouse is that it remain unknown. Jacey, Reforges the Lost, Cliath of the Fianna reports: *Jacey accompanied Solsiva on a follow up mission in the empty parking lot off Regan Avenue, Fidelity territory. Solsiva had was following up on a previous fomori encounter. The two were unable to scout the entirety of the underground tunnels, however, as they were attacked. A huge, amphibian creature seriously injured both of them near a sewer line cave-in. The creature was slain and Ava was reached by phone to provide their get away. Jacey or Solsiva can be contacted for more details. *Jacey is working on meeting the local kin and asking for help from Tribal elders to let their kin know. She can be met at Edgewood House on small moons for introductions. *Jacey is looking for anyone who may have had a dream recently that was similar to a very strange one she had. She doesn't go into specifics about the dream, but says it starts at a crossroads with four different paths to choose. She asks for anyone who's dreamed anything similar to find her for note comparing. General Knowledge: (As reported by Claude, Zosia, Owen, Ava, Rianna, and others) November Moot: *Kaz retold the story of the genesis of the Wheel Renewed and the defeat of the Ice King. *(Revel Handwaved) Caern/Sept: Wyld: *Owen and Anpu encountered a giant, metal ant in the woods just beyond the northwesternmost edge of the bawn. They describe it variously as being the size of a hippo and a VW Beetle. The ant’s armor damaged Owen’s axe, but the two were able to dispatch the creature. Owen then waited with the metallic corpse, while Anpu went in search of Tim and Zosia. *On the night after moot, Owen’s howl was heard calling glory to Fenris from the southern end the bawn. Apparently he and Kerr encountered a giant wyrmy mole in the area. After a protracted fight, it tried to dig itself away, but Wildfire was able, by brute strength alone, to keep it from retreating as Kerr finished it off, though Kerr lost an ear in the process. City: * Zosia passes word that the spiritual situation at Phoenix Park is 'worrisome'. She has enlisted the aid of several Rat spirits to help scout the area for her but a concerted effort to cleanup or nurture the spirits trapped there will have to be made. There will be much that people can do to assist as many groups will be needed to address this promptly. Once a formal scouting has been conducted, she will begin to gather together the various action parties. * Kaz has directed people to speak with the kin, Rina, for more information about the Leech situation in the city. Tribes: Packs: *Solsiva has joined Fidelity. Departures & Arrivals: Instruction: *BJ taught a minor rite to Zosia. *Claude taught Smell of Man to Kevin. Challenges: *Norman challenged Zosia for Fostern. Zosia accepted and gave him terms. Icetrap is to investigate a ‘disturbance’ in the city umbra and bring it to resolution. *Nik has failed his challenge and remains Cliath. There is no dishonor in such a failure. *Salem’s challenge to Camille for Fostern is ongoing. No word has been given as to his success in mediating a dispute between foreign septs, nor what that dispute is. *KL’s challenge to Kaz for Adren is ongoing. She needs to find and return with a Wendigo Fetish, The Buffalo’s Heart, which, it is said, will restore the strength of the caern. Perhaps this is why the Black Fury elder has been hard to find of late. Births: Deaths: Cubs: *Elk Tail is currently working on his Rite of Passage. ELSE: *Wrong Way has asked for the return of the talens she gave to the sept as her Guest Chiminage, because they have not been used and she wishes to free the spirits. *As a consequence of her frenzying and severely injuring Summer the Glass Walker Kin, Solsiva was punished by Rianna by restricting her access to Kin for a month. In addition, Rianna strongly advised Solsiva to learn as many of the calming Rites as possible, and to otherwise learn to control her emotions. Category:Caern Convo